


Love

by chaengau



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengau/pseuds/chaengau
Summary: After Jennie and Jongin's relationship was confirmed earlier, I decided to write this to show my support. I love them so much, please be supportive of them.





	Love

“Jennie! I got something for you!” Jennie heard from behind her.

  
  


Jennie turned to see Jongin, running towards her, with many bags.

  
  


_ He looks so happy _ Jennie smiled to herself.

  
  


Jongin finally was at Jennie when he said, “Baby, I’m sorry I’m late, I just got you some gifts.”

  
  


“Oh my god, Jongin! You didn’t have to do that” 

  
  


“Well, I wanted to!” Jennie started to blush as he said this, he makes her feel so special.

  
  


“Open them!” Jongin handed her the gifts and was watching looking kind of nervous.

  
  


After Jennie opened the gifts, she started to cry.

  
  


“Baby! Why are you crying?” Jongin spoke softly with a pout as he started to hug her.

  
  


“Because I love you! You’re always so nice to me, and give me gifts. I really don’t deserve you.”

  
  


“I love you, Jennie, and you'll always be special to me.” When Jongin said this, she knew she’s in good hands.

  
  


“I love you too, Jongin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please support Jongin and Jennie! 
> 
> twitter - @chaengau


End file.
